JapanxReader: Scared of Your Own Shadow?
by RandomlyKaiKite
Summary: You were a (age) year old girl who everybody in the town thought you were a ghost. Yes a ghost, because your family died when a robber broke inside your house, your parents hid you inside a safe room where nobody could find you except for your own family. Your grandparents lived with your parents and you have no aunts and uncles and your relatives are in another country.
1. Chapter 1

You woke up to start the day as usual. Take a shower, eat breakfast, go to your part-time job. It was always alone inside a huge mansion. Your only friend was your own twin shadow. Yes you have a shadow for a twin. You were never be able to have any friend because of your "twin" It always gets jealous of whoever talks to you. That's why you had to drop out of school, because you never wanted to get your friends hurt.

_~Meanwhile~_

Kiku leaned on his palm as he boredly filed some paper work in the agency. He's the youngest detective to work in the agency. So the 'Adults' said that they wouldn't want a young boy to be at risk in one of their cases. '_I wonder why I can't solve mystery cases like the kids in the anime I watch…' _He thought to himself, just his luck his boss, Arthur Kirkland, called him to his office. "You wourd like to see me sir" said the Japanese boy nervously. "Yes, since you're the only one in the agency that hasn't solve a case." The brit said. He sighed at that stat4ement. "But wev'e got good news for you Mr. Honda!" Suddenly his face lit up "There's an old house in (name of town where you live in) that's said that its haunted but I would like you investigate what is really the source of why everybody started those rumors. "Yes sir. When will I start?" He asked excitedly. "About tomorrow 9:00 your train will depart" Said the blonde.

He can't believe this is happening to him. '_I'll be like detective conan!' _As he finally went back to his apartment. He started to pack up his clothes and other stuff. After eating his dinner and set his alarm clock to 8:30 AM, he finally fell asleep. '_RIIIIINNNNGGG!'_ The alarm clock rang and Kiku finally woke up and prepared himself. He went back to the office to get the address of the mysterious house.

_~Le Time Skip~_

He got off the train and asked a nearby vendor. "Excuse me sir, but do you know this place?" He asked and he showed the vendor what the address is. "Ah yes, go down this street and turn left then find the biggest and oldest house." The vendor said. "Thank you sir" He said and bowed. Uncertain of the directions of the old man he asked a lady: "excuse me but do you know where this is?" Kiku asked again to the lady. "Ahh yes that house over there at the end of the street" She pointed. "But beware, boy, some say that place is haunted." And Kiku gave his thanks to the lady and they minded there own business.

_~Your POV~_

You leaned closer to your shadow as it whispered that there was a boy about your age asking directions to your house. 'It might be another robber' it said. 'Lets kill it before it takes your life (Name).' "No I will see myself if this boy is nice or not" You said as you were eating your breakfast. You were sure you heard a grumble of disappointment on your twin, but this only made you smile. You could not wait for another person to accompany you inside this lonely house…

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

_~Kiku's POV~_

He slightly regretted volunteering in the case. All he wanted now was to go back to the agency and file some random paper work. But he doesn't want to lose his dignity and honor. '_Arlright Kiku you can do this you're a brave man there is no such thing as ghosts…'_ He encouraged himself. He then pushed the old rusty gate and made his way in. '_Ok so far so good no paranormalities yet'_ He said to himself. Now he was in front of the huge oak doors he gently pushed it as he left it open it began to close on its own. The sound was too loud it made him wince in surprise. He then saw a flash of black, He blinked again to see if he was seeing things and there was a sudden flash of white. He could feel his hair on his neck stand up. He gulped audibly. "Is anyone there?!" He called out inside the whole house but no one answered. He then shrugged and started to make himself comfortable.

~_Your POV~_

You were excited because there was boy who will be your new friend, but at the same time you were afraid that he will get hurt because of your jealous sister. As you were smiling happily you own shadow made a scowl."I can't believe I will have a new friend after all these years." You said to your sister. Her scowl deepen which made your smile fade. "what's wrong sweet sister?" you asked her. "I have a hunch on this guy that he will only give you sorrow (Name)." She replied arms crossed "And I'm afraid you will forget me if you keep hanging out with this person" And she hung her head. But deep inside she only wants to keep you for herself. "Do not worry my sister I would not forget you." You said and you smiled sweetly and at the same time hugged her. "can you please take off the bonds on your feet so I could buy some ingredients for our lunch." She said pointing at your bare feet where there it was taped to your twin shadow's feet. "Ok" And you slowly took of the tape which bonded you together.

'_I wonder what she wanted to eat for lunch today' _You asked yourself. You silently exited your room because you wanted to see your visitor in a perfect view.

As you hid behind the huge staircase you could see his features. He had shiny night black hair which in a tidy cut. He had calm chocolate brown eyes and a pale face but not as pale as yours in half jealousy you examined yourself in one of the shards of the broken mirror. You slightly combed your hair and gently cleaned your faded dress. The only thing you have to worry about is that how would you introduce yourself, it's been a while since you've made friends you almost forgot about making friends. So in defeat you just went to your room and waited for your sister to bring back the ingredients for your lunch. When you felt a gust of wind whipped in your face you immediately see your twin carrying bags of vegetables and meat with some spices. "I want some chicken curry" She said. You gently smiled and went back to the kitchen when the boy is not around anymore. '_I wonder where he is I hope he can eat lunch with us..." _ You said as you chopped some carrots and potatoes.

~_Back to Kiku's POV~_

He sweared that he saw flashes of black and white once he was inside the house. Which almost scared him. He was at the backyard of the house. He saw beautiful patches of roses, which strangely reminded him of one of his officemates. Even though the house is old and empty, the garden is very well kept. When he went back in the house he smelled something wonderful in the kitchen. When he was at the kitchen he then saw some steaming rice and chicken curry. Uncertain if this was poisoned, he smelled it, and the only scent he could smell was the wonderful fragrance if the food, (Which made his mouth water). He helped himself with so he helped himself with some of the food, which tasted great. "Ghost or not, whoever lives here sure makes delicious food" He said to himself as he ate.

~_Back to you~_

You smiled as your little visitor enjoyed the food you made you smiled happily but you didn't notice your twin scowled in envy…

**_To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

_~Your POV~_

You can't believe that the boy was enjoying your food. You smiled happily but you never noticed that your sister was growing more and more jealous of the boy because she was not the center of attention to you. You didn't notice you were already giggling with delight. Scared, he immediately turned around. You quickly hide behind the wall to avoid being seen because you were still nervous about introducing yourself.

_~Kiku's POV~_

The food was surprisingly delicious. It wasn't too spicy and too salty, it was just right. When he was about to have his final spoonful he heard a slight giggle. He immediately turned around to see who it was but nobody was there. He then just shrugged it off. He finally cleaned the table and his plate and covered the bowl of rice and the leftover curry. Once he was done he find himself a room. The one thing he didn't know is that room he chose is the one that's nearest to the "ghost" girl's room.

_~Time skip evening Still Kiku's POV~_

At night he slept comfortably with the sheets on top of him with soft feather pillows. It was all wonderful but it ended when he heard the room's door creak open. He has to keep himself calm and collected while he's asleep but the thing he did not realize that he was being watched. He felt something warm on his cheek which made him calm and put back to sleep…

_~Back to your POV~_

You were looking at the peaceful face of your new friend, no your love. Yes because you are starting to have feelings to the boy before you, from his pale beautiful face to his attitude. When you were looking at the Japanese boy you were tempted to stroke his soft cheek with your hand. As you touch the soft skin, you felt a sudden warmth on your cheeks. But before you could stay a little longer you heard a small voice say: "Come on sweet sister I'm sleepy and you might get in trouble for what you're doing" Your twin begged and you quickly obliged, scared because with her temper she might do something that mysterious boy… You could not wait for tomorrow to come because you were ready to introduce yourself…

**_To be continued…_**


	4. Chapter 4

_~Your POV~_

Morning came and you can't wait to show yourself to the nice young man that is in your house. When you got up and dresses, you went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast for the three of you [A.N.: IDK how shadows can eat but it's also your sister so she need to eat too] "Please be careful and to not get yourself into trouble, (Name)." Your sister warned you. "I'll be fine sis. Don't worry" you said as you were cooking bacon and eggs.

_~Kiku's POV~_

He was woken up when he smelled eggs down at the kitchen. He got up and dressed and see what was the scent. When he saw who was cooking, it almost gave him a heart attack. It was the girl who everybody thought was a ghost!

_~Back to you!~_

You saw him in the corner of your eye while you were cooking. You could see him tense up and go white as chalk. This made you smile "You don't have to be scared. I'm not a ghost like everybody is thinking.' You could sense his relief.

When you finished cooking the Japanese helped you set the plates but noticed you were taking out a third plate "Um…Excuse me, but why are you taking out a third prate?" He asked. "My sister will eat with us of course." You replied nonchalantly. After you said that a black figure appeared beside you. When he noticed that you.

When he noticed that he started to go pale again. "No it's alright sir, no need to be afraid! She is my twin." You said with a hint of panic in your voice, you were afraid that he might leave you because of what is right beside you. "No need to be formal, you can call me Kiku." He said in a calm tone. You smiled "My name is [Name]" You said to him "My sister's name is also my name since she's my shadow also" You added. "Huh. Just like Peter Pan." said.

This is the best morning you will ever have except that your sister is an overly attached murderer who kills anything or anyone who gets close to you. You are now starting to think twice about befriending Kiku…

**_~To be continued~_**


	5. Chapter 5

After a few months have past you simply can't believe it. You have finally found a true _real _friend. Now your problem is: How will you defend your new friend from your jealous sister? You have learned a lot about the Japanese man. Like, that he worked in a detective agency but it was his first time to be solving these mysteries.

"(Name)-san?" A voice snapped you back to reality. You turned to see who called you, and saw your friend, Kiku Honda. " Huh? Oh sorry Kiku. What were you trying to say again?" You said feeling a little embarrassed. "It's just that. Um... I would rike to ask you if you'd rike to come with me to the carnival with me?" he asked while furiously blushing. You can't help but blush yourself. And with a soft smile, you agreed.

"A-arigatou, (Name)-san" He smiled brightly. "How about tomorrow at 4:00 PM?" He asked. "Okay" You said. You glanced at the clock and your eyes widen. You're already late for your part-time job! "Kiku, I have to go I'm going to be late!" You said As you rushed to your room and fixed your hair and looked for some appropriate clothes. "Rate for what?" Kiku asked. "I have a part time job so I could pay the bills of this house." You replied while putting on your shoes. "Can I come?" He asked. Before you could head for the door. You turned and smiled at him. "Of course" and you both went outside. Unaware of what was behind your back; your twin was staring at him eyes filled with envy. After a ten minute walk you were already in front of the cake shop, you work there as the baker since mother thought you everything about baking back then.

"Good morning Elizaveta!" You greeted the manager.

"Good morning miss (L/N)," She replied. She glanced behind your back seeing Kiku. "And who is this young man? Is he your boyfriend?" She asked with a sly grin. Kiku suddenly blushed a dark pink when he heard that statement. You also blushed "Um…No he's just my friend, who I signed up to rent one of the rooms in my house" You denied. "Oh, well (name) those paistries aren't going to make themselves. Back to work!" She said and you immediately went in the kitchen, your shadow following you.

"(Name), I don't trust our new friend. I feel like when you become comfortable with him, he might him you!" your sister warned you.

"Don't be silly, you seen him use honorific and he's usually really polite." You replied as you were mixing a bowl of batter for the brownies.

"But don't say I didn't warn you (name). " she said as she already copied your move to blend in as a real shadow.

~_Le time skip. Lunchtime!~_

"(Name)-san" You heard your Japanese friend knock on the door of the kitchen.

"Kiku what are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here! It's off limits" You told him

"Aww, (name) It's okay I let him in." Elizaveta said behind Kiku's back.

"Ok, thanks Eliza." You thanked the Hungarian.

"So is there something you need?" You asked Kiku.

"Do you want to have runch with me?" He asked nervously. You can't help but smile at his shyness. "Sure" You agreed, and as if on cue, it was already the end of your shift. "I'm done for the day, Eliza!" You called as you set don your apron and dusted off some flour from your pants. "Let's go?" You said to the Japanese. "Hai." He said. "Where do you want to eat?" You asked him.

"That's what I wanted to ask you (Name)-san."

"How 'bout let's go home, I'll cook-"

"I would like to cook for you this time prease (name)-san?" Kiku said he looked at you to make you unable to refuse his request with those absolutely cute puppy dog eyes. You looked at him sympathetically, "Okay…" You said and smiled cheerfully. His face brightened up making it look like he's competing with the brightness of the sun. You two finally walked off, you slipped your hand into his, completely unaware that your sister looked at the Japanese male with pure hatred….

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

You simply can't wait. You already got dressed. Kiku's going to the carnival, with him! You mentally squealed in excitement, it's been awhile since you have been to the carnival. The last time you went there was when you were 10 years old!

"(Name), I don't like the plan that we're going to the carnival with a person we barely even knew. Especially with a man!" Your sister keeps trying to convince you to stay at home with her and kick out Kiku from your house.

"No, he's a nice guy. He knows how to cook and did he poison me once when he got the chance? No." You said to her as you tried to reach the brush. But your twin was quicker than you and she scooped the brush before you could get it, and she gently brushed your hair. With a sigh of defeat, "Alright, I'll be your chaperone, but any funny business from that guy and he's out!" She snapped. But it only made you giggle.

"(Name)-san. Are you ready to go?" Your Japanese friend asked you.

"Yeah, Kiku" You said and you got up from your chair.

_~Timeskip!~  
_"Kiku, let's go ride the rollercoaster" You said childishly as you pointed the ride you wanted to go.

"Are you sure, (Name)-san?" Kiku said with a hint of fear.

"Yep, it's like, one of my favorite rides!"

"O-okay.." You then grabbed Kiku's hand and dashed towards the entrance of the rollercoaster.

After the ride, Kiku immedetly felt sick and dashed to the nearest men's room. You slightly giggled at Kiku's pale face when he got out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" You approached him and gave him your hand to avoid him in being off balanced.

"Hai, thank you for helping me."Where would you want to ride next (Name)-san?"

You thought and thought. "Maybe ;et's just play some games in one of the booths. Then you can tell me of you want to ride again." You suggested to him.

"Hai, sounds like a plan." He aggreed, you then grabbed his hand and went to your all time favorite; ball toss. When Kiku volunteered to play for you, you blushed and nodded your head. You just stood there watching him as he tossed a ball enough to knock the first three bottles down.

Soon you drifted off to memory lanes...

_You whined as you kept tossing balls on the first tower of bottles_

'_You still can't knock it down, (Name)?'your brother asked._

_'What do you think?' You replied sarcastically. He just chuckled and took the ball out of your hands. In one swift movement he knocked the first three then the second and finally the last. All with three balls. _

_'Wow, teach how to do that!' You said as he gave you the stuffed animal he one for you. _

_'It''s just that you need to put more strength and you should be sure that your angle is right' He said as he walked with you to where your parents are..._

__"(Name)-san!" You were finally snapped out of your daze when Kiku called your name. "Here I'd like you to have this" He said with a blushing face as he gave you a stuffed animal. It was one of your favorite animals; a Panda. You blushed and took the toy out of his hands and hugged it tightly. It was soft.

"Thank you." You said.

"No probrem. So what do youn want to do next?" He said. You thought again but your stomach rumbled. "How 'bout let's just eat dinner" You suggested. After eating you guys just settled down on the ferris wheel that Kiku suggested. You were having a hearty chat with him and then it all went silent as you looked into the sun sinking low.

''I loved watching sun sets..'' You mumbled.

"I liked looking at it too" He replied.

"Yeah... It's like the sky blended into such a beautiful color it's lke you wanted to paint it. Well.. like what my mom used to say..."

"Can I just ask?" YOu looked at him eith a puzzled face. "What happened to your family? You have a lot of pictures of them back at home... What happened."

You breathed deeply mustering up your courage. "We were robbed..."

_You were all sitting in the large dining room eating with the finest dishes. But you heard an ear piercing shriek which made everyone in the house panic. You were very young at that time being the youngest daughter your parents hid you in one of the safe rooms down in the basement. They both left you hiding in the bedsheets clutching your teddy bear you won at the carnival. You hear sharp bangs agonizing cries and screams of pain and everything went silent._

'_(Name)!' Your shadow said which made you jump. 'I was looking everywhere for you!'_

_'What happened?' you asked to your sister. Even though she was only a faceless shadow you knew that she was very sad._

_'Just stay here with me.' She only replied. After a few hours she left you. _

_'Where are you going?' You asked as she was about to slip off the door. _

_'I'm going to make sure this house is safe' And she slippend off the door. Trying to hide your fear you just sang a silent song your mother use to sing to you. After that a police officer found you. 'Are you Ms. (Last name)?' He asked. You simply nodded._

_'Come with me miss. I'm sure we can find you a better place...'_

__"Then I was finally here though I never found any friends since they were all creeped out about my sister.." You finished your story. You tried to fight back the tears in you eyes. "Kiku promise me: Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me because I have a shadow as a sister. Please don't judge me like the others did back then. You're the only one I have" You said with sincere (e/c) eyes. He cupped your cheek.

"I promise. I won't leave you" He replied and kissed you full on the lips. Your eyes widened but soon you melded in to it and closed your eyes. Soon the ride ended and you both went back home. Your hand intwined with his. When you were about to open the door, Kiku's cellphone rung. He looked at the caller ID and it was his boss. "You go back inside. I have to take this first" He said as he let go of your hand and you went inside and made it to your room. Then you were slammed on the wall by a black figure...

* * *

OHMYGODYOUGUYSKISSEDICAN'TBELIVEITASDFGHJKL Yeah I got a spazz attack when I made it. and yes: I've finally updated! I feel so happy now. Well at least the back story's gone now. And by the way I thinl I might end this sooner than I thought it would. So thanks for supporting this story!


	7. Chapter 7

"So, you have already forgotten me." Your sister said as she tightly gripped your neck.

"What... Are. You talking... About"? You breathed as your eyes became foggy and she slowly tightened her grip.

"You liked him better than me right?!" She shrieked.

"No-"

"Liar! I saw you kissed him in the ferris wheel. You forgot everything about me. You're going to leave me, are you?" She then released her hands off you."You chose a person you barely know, over your own sister!" She wailed.

"No! It's not like that. I love both of you!" You tried to defend yourself.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She screamed at she tried to cover her ears. Slowly you inched away from your room since it was darkening from your sister's tantrum. But it was all to late when you heard the floor boards creek. This caught her attention and turned to you and covered your mouth.

"Where do you think you're going?" She whispered in a creepy childish way.

Kiku ened his conversation with the Englishman. He then touched his lips. Cheek still dusted a light pink. His heart punded with the memory at the ferris wheel earlier. Then he heard your shriek in your room. He quickly dashed towards your door. He saw that your room is empty. No sign of your shadow. He stepped inside your room and noticed a small note on your closet.

'**_Time's running out Kiku...'_** It said.

Rage filled filled him and crumpled the note. He searched the whole mansion for you. '_Where are you, (Name)?_' He thought as he looked into the last room at the last floor.

Soon he felt something wrap his waist.

'Kiku!" You said "I'm so glad your alright" He turned to face you.

"Me too." He faced him, eyes filled with dread.

"You have to go." you said, voice laced with sadness.

"Y-you'll come with me, won't you?" Sadly, you shook your head. "I'm sorry, but if I come with you, she'll hunt me down for sure."

"Who will hunt you down?" Kiku asked.

"I'm scared of my sister..."

"You're scared of your own shadow?" The Japanese man asked. You nodded slowly turning pale. "You have to go now. Before she-" You soon then got cut off when your mouth was clamped by a black veil and swiftly pulled you away from your lover.

"(NAME)!" He called as he chased you. But your sister is faster than him. As your vison has darkened once again.


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up in a familiar room. You tried to stand up but soon realized that your hands and feat are bound to a chair. "Sis?" You called out in the empty room.

No Answer... You looked around the room

"Do you remember this place, (Name)?" Your shadow whispered behind you. Then in your peripheral vision, you saw the panda bear you won before this nightmare happened. "Thi-this is..." You whispered

"The safe room you were once in..." Your sister finished the sentence for you "Do you wanna know what really happenedthat night?" You didn't answer but she still continued.

"Well...

She watched as your family hid you under the basement out if panic. She hid her gun under her midnight black hands. There was no criminal. She just want them to hide you for safety. "Now's my time" She muttered and grinned like a madman. She followed your family and saw them stroking you (h/c) hair. She waited for them to go outside and check on the incident. Just as they went up from the basement. She struck the first person who came out of the basement, it was your eldest brother. Then she rushed to your parent's room to load the gun again. When one of the maids entered the room, your sister shot her fearlessly. She kicked the dead body aside and went out of the room.

A few moments later, your sister is standing in the middle of the room. Everyone in the room was lifeless. Whoever is half-dead, she would stirke them in the head with her own bare hands. Then she heard police sirens and abd she rushed to wash her hands. Unforftunate for them, a shadow cannot have a finger print. So she killed them with no trace"

You looked at her with horror, disgust and complete betrayal. Your sister, who loved you and protected you with all her heart. You know that she hurts your friends or anyone who gets close to you, but you know she wouldn't go this far. You felt tears stream down your face.

Fortunately , while she was telling her story, you were untying the ropes in your hands.

"So it is your fault..."


	9. Chapter 9

Another voice said as your sister turned around ans saw Kiku holding his gun. "We have finally solved this cold case." He clicked the safety barrel of the gun and aimed it at your sister's chest. With pure hatred, she lunged the Japanese man with her knife, then Kiku shot her in the shoulder and her leg. Making it difficult for her to move.

He put the gun at his side snd helped you with untying the ropes. When you were finally free you hugged him tightly. You both turned to your injured sibling. Kiku got his gun again and pointed it to your sister. She just simply snarled at you. But she noticed you, clinging to Kiku.

"A-are you... Sure about this?" Your sister said, voice wavering, being filled with hurt. You knew she was pretending to be innocent but you never forgave her for what she did to the people you cared and treasured the most. But in the speed of light, she lunged at you, but due to her injury, you became quicker. You found yourself making eye contact with your sister.

It was the first time you saw her face. It looked like yours. Only paler and more sinister like. But you both had the same eyes and smile. You looked down and saw where you stabbed her. You suddenly remember where you got the knife.'_I picked it up when I was being pulled away from Kiku...'_ You thought.

You pulled away the knife from her and she collapsed. The blade was coated with her black blood. You two noticed that she was still moving.

Kiku grippd your shoulder to get your attention. "Let's get out of here."


	10. Chapter 10

You took your remaining money, an extra change of clothes and your most beloved belongings. Which consists of your whole family picture, your picture of Kiku and the panda bear.

"We have to hurry now, (Name). She might catch up with us." He said. Agreeing, ypu zipped up your bag and exited your room. You both were outside your house and locked everything and left the key inside. Figuring she might comeback, since she is not human, you slowly burned the house. Everything was in flames includng those nightmares with you sister. You closed your eyes and hugged Kiku tightly as if he was your only source of life.

You almost thought it was a dream. Soon you'll be waking up. Cautiously, you opened your eyes. But instead of seeing your room. your (e/c) eyes met the Japanese man's chocolate brown ones.

"Come now, (Name)-chan. We're going to get away from this place before others see us. You nodded and entwined your hands to his. You walked away from the scenery and moved on to the dark night sky.

You two rode the train towards Kiku's home. You both planned to live there. But you still have to go back to your town to continue your job.

This will be the night you will forever treasure. "(Name)-chan? (Name)-chan?" Your Japanese lover called to get your attention. You were woken up by Kiku "We're here." He announced.

You two stood up from your seats and went off the train. And finally arrived to his house. Finally ending the nightmare and making a new beginning...

* * *

Hi guys!~~ Author-chan here! Yeah sorry if it's short. I ran out of ideas. Don't worry guys. It's not really _The_ The end. There's still an epilogue I'm working on.


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**_3 years later..._**

You have finally moved in with your Kiku. He was now promoted to be a full fledged detective in the agency. You're still working for Elizaveta's cafe but when you went back you have learned the new that she's been engaged to an Austrian Pianist. You once also visited his family. His chinese brother cooked you two a delicious meal. He tried hard to keep you away from his Korean brother. And lastly was his Taiwanese sister. Like your typical sister. She tried to embarrass her Japanese brother by telling you all of his moments when he was little. That ended up with your boyfriend in a blushing and stuttering state. But that still made you love him more.

He then introduced to you his officemates. You can call them... Um... Energetic. Yeah That's the word. But they were never tiring. Maybe that's why Kiku easily coped up with these bunch. It looked like it was a whole world.

His two friends are Italian and German. The German's older brother claimed to be Prussian. The Prussian's friend's are Spanish and French. His boss is from England. Another friend of his is a loud American. With a brother who's Canadian. A creepy Russian who was chased by his sister who's Belarussian. A swiss who polishes his guns in the corner. A Lithuanian who was being bugged by a Polish... Girl? You looked at the Polish and noticed that he was a guy. One guy didn't mind the whole racket here. The guy was only sleeping with a cat on his head. "And that's Heracles. He's Greek" Kiku introduced in a hushed tone. Careful not to wake the greek man.

"That's just about it..." He shrugged. You just giggled and went on through the party. Wann know why they threw a party? There were two things. One because Kiku made it out alive in his first assignment without injuries and the second one? You'll see...

When It was already late and the sun's finally setting. The people in the office started to go home.

Kiku noticed this. "Wait! Please I would like to announce something before we all go home" He said loud enough for everyone to hear. The people stopped what they were doing and turn their attention to Kiku and you."(Full Name)" He said to you and knelt down. He pulled out a small velvet box. Opened it and revealed a gold band with a diamond.

"Will you Marry me?" You felt tears stinging your eyes. You covered your mouth with your hands. Speechless, you nodded and tackled him. Everyone were all touched and gave out another cheer.

_**A few more years later**_...

You two were finally married. Suspiciously no one asked you why you had no shadow. But you didn't mention it to anyone. You have tried to blend in. You enjoyed your freedom away from your past and you never looked back at it. You were finally free from all your problems. You inhaled they fresh air as you sat in the garden.

"Mommy?" There goes your peace. You opened your eyes to reveal your daughter. She was holding out to you three beutiful flowers. A chrysanthemum (Fave Flower) and a cherry blossom. "Daddy and I want to give you this." She said.

"Aww. Thank you, Yumi" You carried her and went back to the house. For once you were finally free...

For now...

**The End**

* * *

The end guys! Thank you for reading this through thick and thin. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did~! I really can't take it seriously when Kiku proposed I keep getting attacked by the feels. Thank you so much! I think I'm going to publish the EnglandxReader now. Yes I've made the chapter 1-3 now. Oh how ninja-like I am XD


End file.
